


Learning New Things

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2017 [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “Yosuke. You of all people should know the allure of a short skirt,” Souji purred. He reached out with one hand, gently dragging his fingertips up from just above Yosuke’s bare knee to where the skirt stopped, pausing to toy with the hem before pushing his hand higher.





	Learning New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 29 of the Souyowrimo challenge I'm doing over on my tumblr (I'm way, way, WAY behind). Day 29 is "favorite outfit". I decided to post this one here, separately, to keep my tumblr kind of safe-for-work. If you want to read the rest, you can find them over on my tumblr (artikgato) under the souyowrimo 2017 tag!

“I...still can’t believe you kept this all this time,” Yosuke muttered, when he finally worked up the courage to leave the bathroom and creep nervously into the bedroom. He felt Souji’s eyes on him in an instant, smoldering in their appraisal. 

“Of course I did,” Souji replied, and if he was trying to hide the hunger in his voice he was utterly failing. “Do you know how often I’ve thought about you in this outfit?”

“C’mon, man, it’s not - I’m not…” Yosuke started to deny, but Souji shushed him, rising from where he’d been sitting on the bed and making his way over to the very flustered brunette.

“Yosuke. You of all people should know the allure of a short skirt,” Souji purred. He reached out with one hand, gently dragging his fingertips up from just above Yosuke’s bare knee to where the skirt stopped, pausing to toy with the hem before pushing his hand higher. Yosuke bit his lip and groaned, unable to look at him when his fingertips reached Yosuke’s hip and his smirk grew. “So you did put them on. I was wondering if you would go that far, or just keep your boxers on…”

“Sh-shut up,” Yosuke whimpered, trying and failing to keep his entire face from heating up. He let out a shuddering gasp when Souji’s touch once again shifted, tracing the line of the silky panties around to the front and stroking down the obvious line of his hard erection. Souji chuckled, a warm, sensual sound that made Yosuke want to melt. 

“Seems what your mouth is saying and what your body is saying are two totally different things, hmm?” Souji asked. He traced his fingers back up and delicately wrapped them around the elastic band of the panties, slowly pulling them down and freeing Yosuke’s trapped erection. Yosuke gasped and tried to look away, unwilling to see the way his hardness was pushing the skirt up in the front. And yet, to his utter confusion, the image was only making him harder. He whined in distress, and Souji answered him with a hand gently cupping his cheek and steering him into a soft kiss.

“You’re looking overwhelmed. Do you want to stop?” Souji asked, none of the earlier heat in his voice this time. All of the heat was gone from his eyes too, replaced with nothing but soft concern. Yosuke bit his lip, but shook his head.

“I-I’m okay,” he wheezed. Souji frowned.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded.

“Just discovering some things about myself I didn’t know,” he replied. “Keep going.”

And like that, Souji’s expression flickered back to the hot, predatory gaze, and he tugged Yosuke into a much more forceful, heated kiss, shifting his hand to wrap around Yosuke’s hardness. Yosuke moaned into his mouth, and he drew back with a smirk.

“When I saw you put this on back in high school, I knew one day I’d get you to put it back on for me,” he teased, starting to stroke Yosuke at a languid pace. “I knew you’d look good in it, too.”

“Souji,” Yosuke gasped, making little twitching motions with his hips, as if he was trying to hold himself back but couldn’t. Souji kissed him again, a short press of lips on his, before he started pressing a trail of kisses across his cheek and down to his neck. He kissed his way down to his shoulder and then licked his way back up, stopping to suck gently on a spot right below Yosuke’s ear. Yosuke could only groan in response, wanting to tell him not to leave a hickey but not having the heart to do it. Souji started to pick up the pace, rubbing and squeezing at the sensitive head one moment, then dipping down and fondling his balls the next. Yosuke eventually had to throw his arms around Souji’s shoulders for balance, feeling his legs start to turn to jelly. 

“I thought about you in this outfit a lot, Partner,” Souji said, right against Yosuke’s ear, and Yosuke whimpered in response. “It was the one thing that I could always get off to.”

“Nngh...r-really?” Yosuke asked, as if even in the throes of desperate pleasure, he couldn’t believe something like that. 

“Mmm, yes,” Souji purred, twisting his wrist just how he knew Yosuke liked it and being rewarded with Yosuke yelping and thrusting up into his hand in desperation. “I’d think about sucking you off with my head under the skirt, or pushing you over a desk and fucking you senseless.” Yosuke shuddered in response, eyes closed and lip caught between his teeth. Souji continued. “The one that always got me off was you pushing me down to the floor and having your way with me, bouncing on my cock like you couldn’t get enough of it.”

“S-Sou-” Yosuke attempted, but cut himself off with a gasp when Souji lowered his unoccupied hand down to push under the back of the skirt and caress his silk-clad ass. 

“But, do you want to know my favorite one?” Souji asked, and Yosuke nodded furiously, apparently unable to form words. He kept petting and groping at his ass through the panties with one hand, stroking his cock with the other, and it was making Yosuke squirm. “You’d be so horny from wearing this that you couldn’t wait. You’d drag me into a bathroom and flip up the skirt and pull down the panties and beg me to fuck you. And I’d do it, right there in the school bathroom, where anybody could walk in and hear us and see our shoes under the stall.”

“Partner,” Yosuke moaned, and just like that, he was coming. He came into Souji’s hand so hard that Souji had to stop groping him and wrap his free arm around his waist to keep him from collapsing right there in the doorway. He guided the two of them to the bed, Yosuke flopping onto it bonelessly. Souji went and got a tissue to clean his hand, admiring the view with lidded eyes. 

Yosuke was panting, arms and legs splayed and showing off the whole costume, from the red bow at his neck to the plaid skirt, and Souji noted that he’d even put on the brown loafers and black socks. He’d  _ acted _ embarrassed by the situation, but Souji could tell he was anything but - he’d put on the panties, after all. The thought made his dick twitch in his pants, and Souji decided that he deserved a reward for his hard work. He unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down just enough to free his own erection. With how worked up he already was, and the absolutely delicious view of Yosuke, it didn’t take very long before he was coming into his own hand with a satisfied moan. 

“You don’t have any other outfits from high school stashed away, do you?” Yosuke mumbled, when Souji flopped down on the bed beside him. He rolled onto his side to regard Yosuke with sated, half-lidded eyes. 

“Maybe you’ll find out later,” Souji said, and Yosuke just rolled his eyes, leaning over and giving his boyfriend a kiss.


End file.
